super_sonic_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam the Hedgehog
Liam is a anthropomorphic dark blue hedgehog. Introduced on Sonic Adventure 3, where he was presumed to be dead after 10 years Dr. Robotnik Nega's defeat. He leaps over to the heroes and is good friends with Sparky and the others. The history has revealed that Liam was created from 50 years. His origin is 'Project Shadic' using the DNA of Shadow and Sonic. Though, this hedgehog is dark, like Shadow, during after the creation and is tough, aggressive and cold. Liam has a positive attitude after having a negativity, suffer from the amnesia. History When Liam was set free by Dr. Eggman and was suffered from amnesia. Other than a long time events before leaping to the heroes. Liam joins on Eggman's side, but was found by Sonic and his team. Liam was been attacked by Eggman's weopon, falls into a deep unconsciousness and was place in the capsule. He will wake up from at least 7 hours. Justine and her friend, Lexi entered into a lab, they found Liam in his capsule, thought he was dead. Encased in a stasis capsule and the memory has been shortly restorted of know who he is. As they awaken Liam, they been caught by the goverments. Upon to their escape, Liam was mysteriously change for a unknown reason and his attitude was revealed. Realizing that all the incident from the lab the three heroes team up. Before the time of Maria's birth, Sonic and the other heroes discovered that Liam was on Eggman's side. Justine and Kinomi believed he betrayed them. Eggman has explained that he set Liam free, recreating the Project Shadic, using Shadow's chromosomes. The research of Liam's birth of Chaos was stunned that Liam was once like Shadow when he loses memories before entering the coma. The heroes cannot fight with Liam when he's on Eggman's side. After the fight, the heroes left left Liam unconscious when he was defeated. Eggman insanely runs away and Sonic place Liam in a capsule. When Team Speed-Fighters, Rose, Harmony, Chaos and Lightspeed are attacked by the armies of Eggman's robots. They were saved by Liam, to their shock they never realize that Liam is on the side of good. Eggman, to his anger believe he has betrayed him. His memories was resorted, thanks to Tails when he finds the memory in the data. Liam teams up with Sonic to destroy the robots. Personality Liam was was created 50 years ago by Dr. Robotnik Nega was projected as Lifeform. Liam is self absorbed, negative and smug. He was first seen with Lexi and Justine for an extended period of time after coming out from his coma. He's heartless, cold, lonesome and anti social, does not smile much. He will smirk when someone messes up something. But deep down, he does have a heart. He cares for those who cared for him such as Lexi and Justine, his friends at the short time events. According to the early character profiles, Liam's attitude was split due his chromosomes. He was once like Shadow when he has suffer from amnesia. When Liam's memories are resorted, he becomes more selfless and helps thoses who needed. He joins the heroes, as friendly and positive. He is very protective on the others. Liam also can be stubborn at times and somewhat short-tempered. He is highly tough, loyal and bold. Liam has hates it when people touch him like humans, only exception are his friends. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Liam has suffered the amnesia, following the events of being enter in a coma. However, Eggman was the one who recreated Liam using Shadow's chromosomes. This cause his biographical memories to be erased from the past. In the story, Liam's memories has been resorted by Tails, had briefly remembered the things in his life. Liam suffers from a mental illness which could affect people going near him as they have to stay a distance away from him. He hates it when people touching him such as humans. Generally, he only let his friends to touch him. Relationship Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Evil turned Hero